surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orang
Orang (supposedly, full name is Citrus Sinensis) is a primary antagonist of the Surreal Memes universe, and the arch rival of Meme Man, although they are sometimes seen working together. Orang is deceptive and, despite what others may tell you, is absolutely not to be trusted. He also has a brother, Mandarinn. Appearance Orang appears somewhat similar to an orange, but with limbs, no stem, orifices, and a different shape. He has 3 fingers on each hand and bird-like feet. He has also been shown to have a thicc bottom. Accordinge by side comparison with Meme Man from Council of the Ancients, he seems to be around two thirds of Meme Man's height. History There is controversy on the origin of Orang. A theory suggests that he was created in the meme C O L o u r e s, when Meme Man released a colour spectrum, which transformed into him. However, this could merely have been one of Orang's many tricks on Meme Man, rather than his creation. It is most likely that Meme Man and Orang met in Council of the Ancients, when Meme Man was stuck in the yam dimension, as Council of the Ancients is part of one of the only canon Surreal Memes timelines. It is possible that Orang originated from the giant yam in the dimension itself. However, his rivalry with Meme Man was not truly set in stone until Riddle of the Rocks. In it, he and Meme Man journeyed through the dimensions to find the OCTAHEDRON OF TRANSCENDENCE, but were halted by its guardian (known as Elephoont of the Shapes), who demanded they solve his riddle. Orang then took meme Man to the home of the Pillars for help. The lead Pillar gave Meme Man the answer to the riddle, "Lemon" but as it was forbidden knowledge, he was to be SCRONCHED. Orang successfully saved Meme Man from the Pillars, as they were only O45/34th dimensional and could not harm him. After this, Meme Man declared he could "TRUST ORANG", which was a grave mistake. After fleeing the pillars, they return to the Elephoont. Upon giving them the answer to his riddle, he gladly bestows the OCTAHEDRON upon them. However, it was then that Orang's true form was revealed, he stole the OCTAHEDRON from Meme Man and declared his true intentions to control the shapes and unleash VEGETAL upon the universe. Orang then engaged with Meme Man in mortal combat. It is not known what happens after this, but they have continued to fight ever since. Deceptions Ever since he first appeared in Surreal Memes, Orang, with aid from the Pillars, has spread his deceptive lies about his greatness throughout many Surreal Meme platforms, such as its subreddit, r/SurrealMemes, Discord servers, and even this wiki itself. Many people have been tricked by his lies and have fallen to his side. That is the purpose of I.R.O.N.I.C - to obliterate this false and deceptive information and ultimately stop Orang from obtaining any more power. If you see any information saying that Orang is good, absolutely do not listen to that information. To learn more about Orang's and the Pillars deception and how you can prevent it, go to: * Deceptions of orang - The Lies of Orang and the Pillars * I.R.O.N.I.C - The organization whose goal is to stop Orang, and how to join Category:Meme Man Category:Orang Category:Villains Category:Froont Category:Untrustworthy Category:Characters